


Première colocation... forcée

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Modern UA [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Colocation, Confinement, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Avant leur entrée à Garreg Mach l'année suivante, ils devaient juste passer une semaine de vacances seuls dans un appartement pour mieux se connaitre... sauf que leurs "vacances" se retrouvèrent prolongées contre leur gré et qu'ils étaient bons pour cohabiter pour une durée difficile à déterminer...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Modern UA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865026
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre, la seule et l'unique !
> 
> Et.... Oui, j'en suis venue à écrire avec les persos de Fire Emblem confinés chez eux... Bon, ce ne sera pas des textes de 10000 mots à chaque fois vu que c'est surtout pour me vider la tête (et puis ça me permet de changer un peu et de me vider le crane qui sature un peu en ce moment) donc ce sera plus des petits textes jusqu'à ce que j'ai fais le tour du sujet (et de mes idées)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Musique : [Kelly Clarkson - Miss independent](https://youtu.be/oOpwA6rGUR4)

A l’origine, ils n’étaient censés passer qu’une seule semaine dans cet appartement près d’Arianrhod pour être un peu indépendants et mieux se connaître avant que chacun ne retourne chez lui et leur entrée à Garreg Mach prévue l’année suivante. Seulement, suite à une épidémie qui avait démarré à Sreng et s’était répandue à Fódlan en touchant durement l’est de Faerghus puis le reste du continent, il fut décidé que la population serait confinée chez elle pour au moins un mois, cela afin de freiner la propagation du virus et éviter de surcharger les hôpitaux.

En conséquence, Edelgard, qui aurait dû rentrer à Enbarr chez son père, était coincée avec Dimitri, son demi-frère qui ne pouvait pas retourner à Fhirdiad – le père de celui-ci lui avait ordonné de ne pas essayer de rentrer avant la fin de cette épidémie – et avec Claude, un cousin éloigné qui ne pouvait pas retourner à Derdriu au risque de mettre en péril la santé de son grand-père avec qui il vivait. Du coup, ils allaient devoir apprendre à se supporter plus longtemps que prévu… ou du moins, elle allait devoir supporter Claude plus longtemps que prévu – heureusement que son frère était là car il était un bon médiateur entre eux.

Pour ce qui étaient des corvées, la répartition avait été facile : Dimitri et elle se partageait les tâches ménagères tandis que Claude était chargé de faire la cuisine vu que d’eux trois, il était le seul qui savait un minimum cuisiner sans brûler ses plats ou mal les assaisonner. Pour ce qui était des courses, il était au départ prévu de les faire tous ensemble mais les règles du confinement nécessitèrent une autre organisation.

— _Vous êtes sure que vous vous en sortirez ?_ lui demanda Hubert au téléphone, question qu’il lui posait depuis le jour de son départ.

—Hubert, même si j’apprécie que vous vous souciez tant de moi, j’aimerais que vous compreniez que je suis capable de me débrouiller s’il le faut, répondit-elle avec une pointe d’agacement. Et puis c’est plutôt moi qui vous dérange à vous demander régulièrement des nouvelles de mon père…

— _Cela ne me gêne point si cela peut vous tranquilliser. De plus, je ne serai pas contre que votre seconde belle-mère attrape ce virus. Cette femme me sort par les yeux et d’autres partagent ce sentiment…_

Edelgard ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, s’entendant très mal avec deux de ses belles-mères, celles-ci ayant tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie ainsi qu’à celle de sa mère quand cette dernière avait cherché à avoir sa garde après le divorce – elle lui avait été refusée jusqu’au jour où, après avoir appris l’accident à Duscur, l’adolescente qu’elle était avait fugué pour rejoindre Fhirdiad et aller voir Dimitri dont elle était restée très proche, faisant que sa mère avait enfin eu le droit à une garde partagée. Ses rapports avec sa fratrie à Adrestia s’étaient dégradés à cause de ces harpies qui n’aimaient guère qu’elle ne veuille pas se comporter en petite fille modèle et qui avait tout fait pour créer une rivalité inutile entre eux.

L’inconvénient d’avoir un père qui se souciait plus de sa carrière que de sa compagne et qui, en conséquence, en était à son quatrième mariage…

—Adrestia est encore peu touché par l’épidémie mais vu le manque de discipline dans certaines régions et les beaux jours qui arrivent, il faut s’attendre à ce qu’ils n’acceptent pas très bien le confinement et possible qu’elle fasse de même, admit Edelgard qui ne serait pas contre d’avoir une épine de moins dans le pied. Et je vous croyais réfugié avec Ferdinand et Petra ?

— _C’est le cas…_ grogna Hubert. _Je préfère encore supporter cet individu plutôt que d’être sous le même toit que mon père et puis Petra n’a pas besoin d’être seule dans un nid de vipères alors qu’elle peine encore avec notre langue._

—Je regrette encore de ne pas avoir pu l’emmener avec moi mais vu comme elle n’aime guère le froid, elle aurait plus souffert qu’autre chose. Veillez bien sur elle et à ce soir.

— _A ce soir et soyez certains qu’elle est entre de bonnes mains._

Contente d’avoir eu des nouvelles de ses amis et de sa correspondante de Brigid, Edelgard raccrocha puis consulta ses derniers messages reçus – l’un était de sa mère qui lui confirmait que tout allait bien avec son beau-père et un autre était de son père confirmant qu’il avait bien reçu son message et lui disant qu’il se portait bien. Ce n’était que leur troisième jour de confinement et, le matin, chacun contactait ses proches de son côté – quand Dimitri appelait son père, elle se joignait parfois à lui vu qu’elle appréciait son beau-père, Lambert, qui n’avait jamais vu aucun inconvénient à lui apprendre comment se battre quand elle le lui avait demandé, allant jusqu’à lui acheter des gants de boxe et un punching-ball rien que pour elle. Une fois que c’était fait, ils se réunissaient dans la pièce de vie pour partager leur petit-déjeuner ensemble avant de décider quoi faire pour la journée.

Sans surprise, en quittant sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit du côté du coin cuisine et, en allant voir, elle trouva Claude qui terminait de faire des œufs brouillés avec la télé en fond sonore.

—Salut Princesse, fit le jeune homme en lui servant des œufs et en versant de l’eau chaude dans son mug où attendait un sachet de thé Earl Grey. Ta famille va bien ?

—Rien d’inhabituel à priori, répondit Edelgard en grimaçant quand elle entendit un journaliste annoncer le nombre de décès en hausse à Faerghus. Et toi ? Tu as appelé ton grand-père ?

—Il pète le feu ! Je lui ai dit de se ménager mais le connaissant, il ne m’a pas écouté. J’ai envoyé un texto à Judith pour qu’elle vérifie qu’il se tient tranquille et qu’il prend tout ça au sérieux.

—Tant mieux. Dimitri n’est pas levé ?

—Non. Je l’ai entendu cette nuit parler…

Claude ne poursuivit pas sa phrase mais le fait que son regard vert s’était fixé avec inquiétude vers l’emplacement de la chambre de son demi-frère en disait long, un sentiment qu’elle partageait.

L’accident à Duscur remontait à trois ans et avait fait de nombreuses victimes, et, bien que Dimitri soit parmi les quelques rares à en être sortis indemnes physiquement, il n’avait plus été le même après ce jour, cela au point que sa mère avait préféré ne pas le laisser retourner en cours pendant quelques mois le temps qu’il se remette. Parmi les blessés, il y avait eu son beau-père, Lambert, qui était resté plusieurs semaines à l’hôpital et avait définitivement perdu une partie de l’usage de son bras gauche. Quant aux morts, Glenn Fraldarius était parmi eux, décédé lors de la collision entre le train de passagers et celui de marchandises. Plusieurs voix avaient déclarés que c’était un coup des Duscuriens, cela alors même que c’était eux qui avaient été les premiers sur place pour sortir les victimes des décombres, et une enquête approfondie prouva leur innocence mais démontra la responsabilité d’un certain Kleiman qui avait soudoyé du personnel ferroviaire pour provoquer cet accident et le faire passer pour un attentat des Duscuriens avec qui il était en conflit.

Au départ, Edelgard se battait seule pour aider son demi-frère à conserver les apparences, acceptant d’être sa confidente les rares fois où il en ressentait le besoin – bien qu’il avait vu plusieurs psychiatres, aucun ne parvenait à lui arracher le moindre mot. Elle l’aidait à étudier pour qu’il soit au niveau pour Garreg Mach, le contactait presque tous les jours quand elle était à Adrestia et était même allée jusqu’à dormir avec lui quand elle avait compris qu’il souffrait régulièrement d’insomnies. Lors de vacances à Derdriu il y a quelques mois, ils avaient rencontré Claude qui avait trouvé, une nuit, Dimitri en train de déambuler seul chez les Riegan, faisant qu’à présent, elle avait une aide supplémentaire pour veiller sur son cadet – c’était la principale raison pour laquelle elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas être en froid avec Claude, cela bien qu’ils n’avaient que peu d’affinités l’un pour l’autre.

—Je commence à me dire que je devrais squatter sa chambre la nuit, fit le jeune homme en mettant ce qu’il restait d’œufs brouillés dans les deux autres assiettes. De toute manière, si l’un de nous trois tombe malade, les deux autres le seront aussi.

—Je pense la même chose, admit la jeune femme en savourant une bouchée d’œufs brouillés, appréciant leur assaisonnement. Cette situation lui pèse bien plus qu’à nous deux et je suis certaine qu’il s’inquiète pour son père. Il faudra vraiment qu’il se change les idées une fois tout ça terminé…

—Ouais… S’il le faut, je peux rester plus longtemps. Ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi excepté le climat.

Il était vrai que, comme Dimitri, Claude avait ses cours à domicile – avec le confinement, il s’était inscrit sur un site pour apprendre le Brigilène, surement parce que lors des vacances à Derdriu, Edelgard avait amené Petra avec elle et qu’il s’était très bien entendu avec cette dernière. Seulement, le pourquoi était une question à laquelle il évitait soigneusement de répondre… tout comme toute conversation concernant ce qu’il faisait avant de s’installer chez son grand-père et s’il avait des amis avec qui il traînait – la jeune femme avait l’impression que ce n’était pas le cas et que Dimitri, Petra et elle étaient les seuls qui pouvaient se considérer ainsi. Il était à la fois proche d’eux mais distant… raison pour laquelle elle ne l’appréciait que très peu, n’aimant guère qu’il ne partage rien le concernant avec eux.

En entendant une porte s’ouvrir, Edelgard éteignit la télévision, cela cinq secondes avant que Dimitri ne les rejoigne, les yeux cernés, comme s’il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit – elle suspectait qu’il avait déjà lu les derniers articles publiés sur l’épidémie donc inutile de lui imposer les informations, surtout que cela n’allait rien leur apprendre de plus pour aujourd’hui.

—Tu devrais faire une sieste cet aprèm’ Dimi, fit Claude en lui servant de l’eau chaude. T’as vraiment une sale tête.

—Ça ira Claude, fit son demi-frère en s’installant à table avec eux. J’ai juste eu du mal à me réveiller.

Aucun d’eux n’y croyait mais pour le moment, ils allaient laisser glisser, au moins le temps de finir leur petit-déjeuner et de décider quoi faire ce jour.

Moins d’une heure plus tard, Dimitri s’était proposé pour faire les courses – il avait besoin de prendre l’air selon lui – vu qu’ils avaient besoin de lessive et qu’ils n’avaient pas pu acheter de farine la veille, les rayons ayant été dévalisés. Quand il fut parti, Edelgard retourna dans sa chambre pour refaire un inventaire de ses affaires afin de voir ce dont elle risquait de manquer – pour le coup, elle était contente qu’Hubert l’ait poussée à prendre un second pull car cela allait lui permettre de tenir entre deux lessives. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Claude lui proposa de lui tresser ses cheveux, elle accepta, se doutant de ce qu’il désirait réellement… ce qui se confirma quand il lança la conversation sur Dimitri.

—S’il persiste à ne pas vouloir nous dire qu’il ne va pas bien, cette cohabitation risque de mal se passer, déclara-t-elle en lisant les derniers articles publiés sur son téléphone. C’est déjà assez difficile comme ça…

—Il est le plus sportif de nous trois donc ne pas pouvoir aller se défouler quand il le désire ne doit pas aider, fit le jeune homme qui était concentré à la coiffer. Et vu qu’il doit mal dormir vu ce que j’entends la nuit, ça ne peut pas aller en s’arrangeant.

—Et le connaissant, il ne voudra pas aller voir un médecin…

Dans les faits, c’était un psychiatre dont il avait besoin ou d’une personne à qui il était vraiment capable de se confier, ce qui n’était manifestement pas l’un d’eux, même s’il était un peu plus ouvert en leur présence. Avant que ça ne dégénère, ils allaient être bons pour trouver au moins un moyen pour qu’il réussisse à dormir la nuit… et elle n’en voyait qu’un seul qui pouvait fonctionner.

—Claude, la deuxième couverture te suffit-elle pour dormir ? questionna-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone.

—Laisse-moi deviner : tu veux que j’aille squatter la chambre de Dimi cette nuit ? supposa le jeune homme en lui tendant un miroir pour qu’elle voit le résultat – de ce qu’elle pouvait voir, la tresse était bien faite.

—A dire vrai, vu la taille de son lit, nous devrions sans souci y rentrer tous les trois en se serrant un peu. Il faudra juste trouver une excuse pour qu’il accepte.

Et elle allait devoir éviter de s’en vanter… car elle voyait déjà venir les attaques contre elle – de toute manière, étant une femme, elle serait considérée comme fautive à Adrestia qui restait un pays ayant du retard en matière d’égalité des genres, raison pour laquelle elle appréciait grandement Hubert qui n’adhérait pas du tout à ce modèle, qu’elle tolérait un minimum Ferdinand qui la voyait comme sa digne rivale et, surtout, qu’elle adorait passer quelques jours à Faerghus car personne ne cherchait à la rabaisser sous prétexte qu’elle était une femme.

—Princesse, elle est toute trouvée, fit Claude en la fixant avec malice. Je lui avais sciemment laissé la grande chambre, celle avec la télé.

—Une soirée film… comprit-elle en souriant en coin. Ça pourrait marcher.

Leur plan était simple et, au retour de Dimitri, ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur l’heure et sur le film.

Durant le reste de la journée, chacun avait pris le temps de travailler ses cours – chance qu’ils avaient tous pensé à prendre leurs ordinateurs portables – soit seul dans son coin, soit en demandant l’aide d’un des autres. Vu qu’ils venaient tous trois d’un pays différent, il y avait des différences dans les programmes scolaires qui se remarquaient – par exemple, il semblerait qu’Adrestia était en avance sur celui de Science là où Leicester mettait plus l’accent sur les langues mais cela pouvait aussi venir du fait que Claude avait des options en plus dans ce domaine car il était, parmi eux trois, celui qui avait la plus grosse charge de travail. Edelgard était souvent celle qui terminait la première, faisant que pour occuper son temps libre, elle se mettait à regarder des vidéos expliquant comment dessiner des portraits – elle n’avait parlé à personne de son nouveau hobby, même si elle se doutait qu’Hubert l’avait découvert.

Le soir venu, après un dîner léger, ils mirent leur plan en action et parvinrent à convaincre Dimitri qui n’osa visiblement pas refuser, faisant qu’ils restèrent tous les trois à regarder un film dans la chambre de ce dernier… avant d’enchaîner avec un autre, en profitant pour se glisser sous les couvertures en se collant au jeune homme qui n’avait émis aucune objection.

Le lendemain matin, Edelgard fut enchantée de découvrir qu’à son réveil, son demi-frère dormait à poings fermés, Claude collé contre lui et cherchant encore plus à se blottir contre cette source de chaleur quand les couvertures furent bougées.

Finalement, ils allaient peut-être réussir à bien le supporter ce confinement.


	2. Chapter 2

[Musique : Kyo - Je cours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSpLOlxy9nI)

Lui qui espérait retrouver des températures plus à son goût d’ici quelques jours, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l’œil ! Certes, d’où il venait, les nuits pouvaient être glaciales l’hiver mais pas au même niveau que celles de Faerghus qu’il serait bien incapable de supporter sans la couverture en plus cédée par Dimitri et cette robe de chambre moutarde qu’Edelgard lui avait offerte – s’il s’était retenu de grimacer au début, il avait vite changé d’opinion, ce vêtement étant juste idéal en cette période de confinement pour traîner dans l’appartement sans devoir demander aux deux autres, moins frileux que lui, de monter le chauffage.

C’était leur quatrième jour de confinement et Claude sentait qu’il arrivait à court d’idées dans un domaine qui allait poser souci : la cuisine. Ce n’était pas sa passion de base et, pour ne pas aider, la majorité des plats qu’il savait préparer nécessitaient des produits qui ne se trouvaient qu’à Almyra ou, avec plus de difficultés, à Leicester, faisant qu’il était contraint de faire des ajustements avec ce qu’ils arrivaient à trouver en faisant les courses. Oh, il pourrait déléguer cette tâche aux deux autres mais il avait bien repéré qu’à part peut-être pour cuire de la viande, il n’était pas prudent de laisser Dimitri aux fourneaux et qu’Edelgard n’avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie – elle savait réchauffer un plat au micro-onde mais c’était tout. En conséquence, c’était lui qui s’y collait… ce qui lui épargnait d’autres corvées dont il raffolait moins – la lessive ne le gênait pas mais le repassage… ça, il ne fallait pas lui en parler.

Leur nuit passée en commun ne lui avait pas fait de mal et son cousin avait l’air moins crevé que la veille – il était clairement moins grognon, s’étant même excusé de son attitude – faisant que pendant que ses deux colocataires forcés étaient occupés à appeler ensemble leur famille à Fhirdiad, Claude pouvait prendre des nouvelles de la sienne à Almyra – avec le décalage horaire, il devait y avoir 5 à 6 heures de plus et, généralement, il se contentait d’échanger des mails, ne pouvant joindre ses proches via le téléphone sans risquer de les déranger.

— _Ils sont devenus très prudents aux frontières et dans les ports_ , lui fit remarquer sa mère en soupirant. _On a quelques cas qui ont été diagnostiqués et vu l’ampleur de l’épidémie, le pays a préféré ne pas traîner pour le confinement. Et j’ai eu ton grand-père plus tôt. Il prend ça au sérieux, heureusement…_

— _Vrai que c’est une sacrée tête de mule,_ confirma Claude en repensant au personnage. _Et Faerghus ils sont très disciplinés donc le confinement devrait bien se passer, surtout vu les températures…_

— _Alors qu’à Almyra, tu as déjà Ahmad qui, de ce que j’en ai vu sur ses réseaux sociaux, se croit en vacances et est allé avec des amis à lui dans une station balnéaire… Ton père est fou depuis qu’il l’a appris._

En entendant le prénom de son demi-frère, il s’était instinctivement tendu, les années de harcèlement subies durant son enfance, que ce soit à l’école ou chez lui, menaçant de ressurgir… et lui rappelant aussi pourquoi il avait été envoyé finir sa scolarité à Fódlan dont le programme différait de celui de son pays d’origine. Quand son père avait épousé sa mère, une ancienne petite amie à lui était venue lui révéler qu’elle avait eu un enfant et, après tests de paternité, il fut confirmé que c’était bien son fils et Claude – ou plutôt Khalid car Claude était en fait son second prénom – avait eu droit à son aîné de deux ans depuis qu’il était né… et ils s’entendaient très mal, Ahmad étant une brute qui adorait passer toute sa frustration sur lui et qui avait profité de la défiance des Almyrois envers les Fódliens pour monter tous ses camarades contre lui ainsi que la grande majorité de leurs cousins – les deux exceptions étaient Cassim et Samia car plus jeunes et, jusqu’à il y a trois ans, vivants dans une autre région du pays qu’ils furent obligés de quitter suite au décès de leurs parents pour venir habiter avec eux.

— _Cassim râle un peu mais il s’estime chanceux d’avoir eu le temps de passer le permis pour les scooters,_ poursuivit sa mère. _D’ailleurs, il promet de te rendre le tien en parfait état à ton retour._

—Il peut le garder, dit Claude avec un léger sourire. Parti comme c’est, je risque de rester encore au moins cinq ans à Fódlan voire plus donc quand je serai de retour, il ne me servira surement plus à rien.

Cassim et sa rigueur militaire – en même temps, son père en était un, ce qui pouvait expliquer. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup mais se toléraient bien, même s’il était clair pour lui que son cousin ne risquait pas de faire de grandes études, étant plutôt un manuel. Sa sœur en revanche…

— _Je lui dirais,_ fit sa mère, amusée. _Et Samia me sollicite pour apprendre le F_ _ódlien et pour l’occuper… Cette gamine de onze ans est incapable de tenir en place, une vraie horreur ! Je me demande encore comment son frère arrive à la canaliser…_

Ah Samia… Ils avaient en commun ce désir d’apprendre de nouvelles choses mais elle, c’était plus ciblé et, plus tard, il la voyait bien partir faire le tour du monde pendant plusieurs mois – tiens d’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’il la mette en contact avec Petra car elle adorerait entendre parler de Brigid.

—Cassim et Samia sont complémentaires, que veux-tu, dit-il avec le sourire.

— _Une force tranquille et une pile électrique, voilà ce qu’ils sont !_ s’exclama sa mère. _Et toi ? Tu as réussi à te mettre à niveau ?_

—Plus vite que prévu. J’en suis à me rajouter du travail. D’ailleurs, si tu te souviens, j’ai rencontré une brigilène qui apprend le fódlien. Là, j’en suis à essayer d’apprendre sa langue à elle pour que l’on puisse mieux communiquer.

S’il n’avait pas eu grand-chose à rattraper côté mathématiques et sciences, il avait dû apprendre toute l’histoire et la géographie de Fódlan en un temps record, surtout qu’en prime, il ne se vantait pas qu’il était à moitié Almyrois, n’ayant pas trop le choix vu que ceux originaires d’Almyra étaient mal vus à Leicester en ce moment. Seulement, il avait été trop rapide et cherchait donc de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle – il avait trouvé un intérêt pour la botanique, cela même s’il se doutait qu’il n’en ferait certainement pas son métier plus tard.

Il termina sa conversation avec sa mère et raccrocha, satisfait d’avoir des nouvelles de ses proches. Puis, d’un geste, il tira les couvertures de son lit, faisant tomber au sol tout le bazar qui se trouvait dessus, principalement des livres et des vêtements sales. Alors qu’il terminait de retirer les draps, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière lui.

—Tout va bien Claude ? lui demanda Dimitri en entrant. Tu… Oh.

—Désolé, j’suis allé au plus vite, s’excusa-t-il en mettant ses draps dans le panier à linge qu’il avait mis de côté. Ça va la famille ?

—Oui, Edelgard est au téléphone avec Hubert et je viens de finir avec Ingrid… Tu devrais peut-être ranger ta chambre, non ?

A cette question, Claude jeta un œil autour de lui, notant les objets éparpillés au sol, le bureau noyé sous les livres et les diverses feuilles sur lesquelles il avait pris des notes ainsi que la chaise où il avait jeté environ trois jours de vêtements sales. En gros, le chaos dans lequel il avait toujours évolué et dans lequel il était parfaitement capable de se retrouver.

—Je vois pas le souci, fit-il avec un air innocent… qui, vu la tête de son cousin, se fana assez vite. Je mets mes draps dans la machine et je vais déblayer un peu…

—Et aérer aussi, ajouta Dimitri en fronçant le nez.

—Hein ?! Mais tu sais quelle température il fait dehors ?!

—Cinq minutes, au moins le temps de chasser cette odeur. Autrement c’est moi qui range ta chambre.

Houlà non… Pas qu’il n’aimait pas du tout que son cousin fouille dans ses affaires – ils avaient déjà partagé une chambre avant ce confinement et ça s’était super bien passé – mais il était du genre à aimer faire les choses au carré… ce qui n’était pas du tout son cas. Et en prime, la fenêtre risquait de rester ouverte un TRES long moment…

—Ça marche, finit-il par céder en soupirant. Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre et je la refermerai quand j’aurais fini avec le linge.

Il aimait beaucoup son cousin, appréciant son honnêteté et son ouverture d’esprit – il ne lui avait toujours pas dis la vérité le concernant – mais il était intransigeant sur le fait qu’il fallait laisser l’appartement en ordre, ce qui était un peu casse-pied pour le bordélique qu’il était – quoiqu’il avait réussi à contenir son bazar à une seule pièce, ce qui était déjà une grande évolution par rapport à son enfance où il avait l’habitude de tout laisser traîner partout, cela au risque de s’attirer l’ire de ses parents quand l’un d’eux mettait son pied là où il ne fallait pas. En conséquence, il préféra obtempérer, n’ayant guère envie de se faire sermonner et d’attirer l’attention d’Edelgard avec qui les relations étaient moins bonnes – elles étaient tendues au départ, la jeune femme étant méfiante envers lui et quelque peu possessive envers son demi-frère mais lorsqu’il sut qu’Adrestia avait gardé une mentalité machiste et que la jeune femme en souffrait, il comprit mieux son attitude et chercha moins le conflit avec elle, s’apercevant ainsi qu’ils avaient peut-être bien plus en commun qu’il ne l’avait imaginé au début.

Une fois sa machine lancée, il retourna vite dans sa chambre pour fermer au plus vite cette fenêtre… mais buggua en découvrant un chat noir pile au milieu de son matelas, occupé à faire sa toilette comme si de rien n’était.

—Claude, j’ai repassé t- fit Dimitri en le rejoignant avant de noter lui aussi la présence de l’intrus à fourrure. Que…

—On est au quatrième étage en plus et le balcon est pas de ce côté, remarqua-t-il alors que la bête était concentrée à mater un épi sur une de ses pattes arrières. Comment il a réussi à grimper jusqu’ici ?

Il était sûrement à quelqu’un dans l’immeuble, ce n’était pas possible autrement, mais à qui ? Aucun collier n’était visible à son cou…

D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent d’attraper l’animal pour le relâcher en bas… mais le chat repéra leur manège et, d’un coup, réussi à leur filer entre les doigts, courant entre leurs jambes et manquant de les faire tomber. Quand ils purent partir à sa suite, ils l’avaient perdu de vue… mais finirent par retrouver leur cible dans la chambre d’Edelgard, assis sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui, alors qu’elle discutait avec Hubert via un appel vidéo, était en train de gratter le félin derrière les oreilles, une attention que semblait grandement apprécier ce petit intrus.

—Vous m’expliquez les garçons ? demanda-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de son écran.

Lui et Dimitri échangèrent un regard avant de rapidement expliquer la situation à leur camarde de confinement. Une fois leur histoire entendue, elle se contenta de soupirer et déclara qu’elle allait s’en occuper vu qu’ils étaient incapables d’approcher ce chat sans le faire fuir – quoique selon Claude, la bestiole préférait nettement les femmes vu la façon dont elle se frottait contre les mains d’Edelgard en ronronnant de bonheur.

Du coup, ils reprirent leurs activités normales, son cousin décidant de faire quelques abdos dans le salon pendant qu’il essayait de préparer un repas correct pour midi – la tâche était ardue car entre son manque d’idées et le beau gosse en t-shirt sur lequel il ne pouvait pas baver car même famille que lui, il était difficile de se concentrer. Seulement, à peine eut-il mis à faire chauffer une casserole d’eau et d’herbes aromatiques pour faire un bouillon qu’il se souvint de ce qu’il avait oublié : la fenêtre de sa chambre était encore ouverte. Très vite, il se hâta d’aller la fermer… et constata qu’à sa plus grande horreur, la pièce était devenue un véritable frigo et qu’elle allait mettre un certain temps avant de retrouver une température qui lui convenait mieux.

En conclusion, cette nuit, il allait encore squatter la chambre de Dimitri…


	3. Chapter 3

[Musique : My Chemical Romance - Famous Last Words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxhdhBRP06Y)

Si tout s’était passé à la perfection, tout serait certainement très différent : son père ne serait pas handicapé et forcé de se reposer sur sa belle-mère, Glenn serait encore de ce monde, sa relation avec Felix serait bien meilleure et il aurait pu continuer ses études normalement. Seulement, cette collision entre deux trains à Duscur avait bouleversé tout cela, lui laissant des séquelles psychologiques qu’il peinait grandement à surmonter. Il aurait probablement lui aussi souffert de graves blessures si un duscurien ne l’avait pas sorti de là, lui évitant de se retrouver piégé dans son wagon alors que des fumées commençaient à y pénétrer.

Oh oui… Dimitri était bien incapable d’oublier ce jour fatidique, celui-ci se rappelant à son souvenir dès qu’il essayait de trouver le sommeil. En conséquence, il avait pris l’habitude de se dépenser plus qu’auparavant, faisant un jogging tous les matins, de la musculation, de la boxe avec sa sœur – il se contentait souvent de lui tenir le sac de frappe, rechignant grandement à la frapper – ou encore du vélo quand la météo le permettait.

Seulement, ce confinement perturbait grandement cette habitude et il avait eu du mal à s’adapter – le fait qu’Edelgard et Claude se soient débrouillés pour passer la nuit avec lui avait été le déclic pour qu’il comprenne qu’il devait trouver comment se reprendre en main à ce niveau. En conséquence, après avoir contacté ses parents, il avait appelé les plus à mêmes de l’aider dans cette entreprise, eux-mêmes étant certainement aussi frustrés que lui de ne plus pouvoir se défouler…

— _De ce que j’ai vu, tu as pas mal de cours de yoga en ligne_ , proposa Ingrid avec qui il était en visioconférence avec ses deux autres amis d’enfance. _J’ai testé pour voir et c’est pas mal même si c’est pas mon délire._

— _Ah ouais, j’avais regardé aussi,_ fit Sylvain avec un sourire en coin. _Le physique de la prof était bien mis en valeur par sa tenue de sport bien moulante…_

Une série de grognements résonna à cette phrase, dont un « crétin » venant de Felix.

—Sylvain, ce n’est pas parce que nous sommes confinés à plusieurs kilomètres les uns des autres que tu échapperas à nos sermons, rappela Dimitri qui sentait battre une veine sous sa tempe gauche.

— _Hey ! J’ai dragué personne ces derniers jours !_ se défendit tout de suite le rouquin. _Je peux pas mettre le nez dehors et suis obligé de rester à un mètre de ces demoiselles en portant un masque si je sors ! Même moi je ne peux pas faire de miracles dans ces conditions !_

— _Nous fais pas croire ça toi…_ déclara la jeune femme, énervée. _J’ai personnellement vérifié les sites de rencontres et j’ai découvert que tu avais déjà créé un profil sur trois d’entre eux !_

… En toute honnêteté, il n’était même pas surpris d’apprendre cela. Sylvain était un coureur de jupons invétéré depuis l’enfance, ce qui lui avait attiré de nombreux soucis, forçant souvent Ingrid à intervenir pour tenter de réparer les dégâts à défaut de pouvoir améliorer la réputation de leur ami d’enfance – c’était d’ailleurs à cause de cela que le jeune homme, qui aurait déjà dû entrer à Garreg Mach, avait raté la période des examens, faisant qu’il avait perdu une année et qu’ils étaient bons pour veiller à ce qu’il ne renouvelle pas son exploit.

—Pour en revenir au sujet, reprit Dimitri une fois qu’Ingrid eut passé un savon à Sylvain. Je n’ai pas la souplesse de Claude pour pratiquer cette activité, je le crains.

— _A ce point ?_ questionna le rouquin avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. _De ce que tu nous en as dit, je le pensais pas comme ça…_

— _Il parlait pas de cul, crétin !_ s’exclama Felix avec un regard noir. _Ça t’arrive d’être sérieux plus de cinq minutes ?!_

—Effectivement, je ne sous-entendais pas cela… grimaça Dimitri, tandis que Sylvain s’excusait en souriant. Claude s’étire le matin et je l’ai déjà vu réussir à toucher le sol avec ses deux mains à plat, chose que parmi nous quatre, seule Ingrid arrive à faire.

— _Et c’est très pratique,_ fit la jeune femme en levant brièvement une jambe devant sa web-cam. _Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez les garçons._

— _Punaise…_ lâcha le rouquin. _C’est sûr qu’au lit, tu dois pouvoir faire de ces trucs…_

— _SYLVAIN JE VAIS TE TUER !_

Cette phrase fut le signal de départ de Sylvain qui, après un simple « Bye ! », quitta la conversation, suivi d’Ingrid qui s’excusa au préalable avant de leur dire au revoir, ne laissant plus que Felix et lui, un malaise ne tardant pas à s’installer. Dimitri allait essayer de lui parler quand son ami d’enfance coupa l’appel vidéo, lui faisant bien comprendre qu’ils étaient toujours en froid… et il ne pouvait nullement lui en vouloir vu que la mort de Glenn était entièrement de sa faute.

Pourquoi l’avait-il laissé quitter son siège dans le train à ce moment précis ? C’était à lui d’aller récupérer son sac et non à son aîné… Il aurait pu ne jamais dire cela à Felix mais cela l’avait rongé pendant deux ans avant qu’il ne crache le morceau… et que son ami d’enfance se mette à l’éviter le plus possible.

Il allait quitter sa chambre quand il entendit l’alerte signalant qu’il avait reçu un message privé. En regardant ceux-ci, il fut surpris de constater que cela venait de Felix et que ce dernier lui avait envoyé des liens vers des sites dédiés aux sportifs, une attention qui lui redonna l’espoir concernant leur amitié. Il répondit d’un simple « merci » avant d’aller jeter un œil – il nota que l’un d’eux était centré sur les sports de combat, ce qui était logique vu que Felix pratiquait l’escrime et qu’avec le confinement, il avait certainement été obligé de s’adapter en conséquence.

Ayant à présent une meilleure idée de comment compenser son manque d’exercice physique, il rejoignit la pièce de vie où il constata vite que quelque chose clochait.

D’un côté, il y avait Edelgard, assise dans le canapé en train de zapper d’une chaîne à une autre de façon rageuse tandis que de l’autre côté, il y avait Claude qui était appuyé contre le comptoir auquel ils s’installaient pour manger le matin, les yeux fermés et prenant de profondes inspirations avant d’expirer par la bouche – il l’avait déjà vu faire cela quand celui-ci avait tenté de lui apprendre la méditation par web-cam interposées, ce qui avait moyennement marché, Dimitri peinant à faire le vide dans sa tête via cette méthode, surtout s’il était seul.

Connaissant les forts caractères de ces deux-là, nul doute qu’il s’était produit une des choses qu’il redoutait avec ce confinement : la trêve entre sa sœur et son cousin était mise à mal. Cela ne le surprenait guère car Edelgard et Claude n’étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps ensemble au même endroit et, en prime, dans un lieu qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Qui plus est, avec les informations qui étaient certainement plus anxiogènes qu’autre chose et le fait que la famille de sa demi-sœur à Adrestia était capable de lui prendre la tête au pire moment, le risque que cela explose entre eux avant la fin de ce confinement était loin d’être nul…

—Il y a un problème ? questionna prudemment Dimitri, son regard allant de l’un à l’autre.

—Il a oublié de mettre le sucre sur la liste de courses la dernière fois alors que je lui avais dit de le faire, répondit Edelgard en jetant un regard noir du côté de la cuisine. Impossible de faire des desserts du coup…

—Encore une fois, je suis désolé et j’irai moi-même en acheter tout à l’heure, soupira Claude dont le regard était plus fuyant que d’ordinaire.

Cet oubli pouvait se comprendre vu que seule la jeune femme aimait le sucré là où son cousin préférait les épices et que lui était plus attiré par ce qui contenait du fromage – depuis l’accident, il avait perdu le sens du goût mais cela, il n’en avait parlé à personne, ne voulant pas tourmenter sa famille et ses amis plus que de raison. Qui plus est, quand il était allé faire les courses l’autre jour, il avait déjà constaté que certains rayons étaient plus vides que d’ordinaire et que la farine avait été la plus difficile à trouver sur sa liste.

—Et dire que cela me ferait pas de mal de ne pas en manger ? poursuivit Edelgard, contrariée. Est-ce que tu voulais insinuer par là quelque chose en particulier ?!

Ah… Voilà pourquoi Claude se faisait petit face à elle : il avait laissé échapper une remarque qui n’était pas passée. Vu la situation, Dimitri ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre parti, même s’il se doutait que cette phrase était en fait plus maladroite qu’autre chose vu le personnage, car s’il défendait son cousin, sa sœur allait très mal le prendre et s’il défendait la jeune femme, Claude risquait de totalement se fermer à lui – en partageant sa chambre à Derdriu, il avait constaté que l’attitude de son cousin était proche de celle de Sylvain, faisant qu’il avait profité de leurs fréquents appels vidéos pour essayer de voir au-delà, s’apercevant ainsi qu’il était fort probable que le jeune homme soit bien plus renfermé qu’il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Quelle solution trouver pour résoudre ce conflit qui allait sûrement être dans les premiers d’une longue liste ?

—Ecoutez, je sais que ce n’était pas prévu que l’on doive rester ici aussi longtemps mais si nous nous disputons à la première occasion, cela risque de devenir invivable, finit par dire Dimitri, ayant l’impression de parler dans le vide vu qu’aucun des deux ne le regardait. De base, nous étions supposés apprendre à mieux nous connaître pendant ce séjour et avoir notre indépendance une première fois avant notre entrée à Garreg Mach. Qui plus est, il est fort probable que l’on doive chacun de nous partager un appartement durant nos études donc il nous faut apprendre à nous tolérer les uns les autres.

Du coin de l’œil, il constata que sa sœur avait cessé de zapper d’une chaîne à une autre, restant sur un épisode d’une vieille série qui était rediffusée pendant le confinement, tandis que son cousin le fixait à présent avec intérêt.

—Nous ignorons combien de temps cette situation va durer, poursuivit-il calmement. S’il vous plait, essayez de faire un effort…

—Je suis d’accord, admit Claude avant de soupirer. En toute honnêteté, je commence à manquer d’idées pour cuisiner. Nous avons tous les trois des goûts différents et avec en plus les pénuries de certains ingrédients, j’atteins mes limites dans ce domaine et la majorité des recettes que je connais sont celles de Leicester et non de Faerghus.

—… Il me semble que le boulanger fait encore des gâteaux, finit par dire Edelgard en mettant la chaîne d’informations. Si cela peut t’aider, je peux y aller une ou deux fois dans la semaine et prendre en plus des desserts, même s’il n’y a que moi qui les mange.

Dimitri se retint de soupirer de soulagement, voyant sa sœur se calmer et son cousin se détendre, signe que les tensions s’étaient estompées au moins pour un temps. Tandis que Claude reprenait la préparation de leur repas de midi, il s’installa à côté de la jeune femme sur le canapé, regardant les dernières informations diffusées à la télévision… avant de blêmir quand un des journalistes révéla la situation des Duscuriens, certains les accusant à tort de propager cette épidémie.

Pourquoi encore plus opprimer ces gens ? Et qu’était devenu celui qui l’avait tiré de ce wagon lors de l’accident trois ans plus tôt ?

Il sentit Edelgard lui prendre la main avec douceur, le ramenant à la réalité. En se tournant vers elle, il vit son regard inquiet fixé sur lui, tout comme celui de son cousin qui avait interrompu ce qu’il était en train de faire pour l’observer. Dimitri hocha la tête en souriant timidement tandis que sa sœur éteignit la télévision.

Dès que ce confinement sera terminé, il faudra qu’il essaie de retrouver la trace de cette personne pour payer sa dette envers lui. Mais comment retrouver quelqu’un dont il ignorait l’identité ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on poursuit le confinement des trois lords...

D’un point de vue social, ce confinement était problématique, surtout qu’Edelgard n’avait pas ses gants de boxe et un sac de frappe pour se défouler quand elle était énervée – comme elle voulait à tout prix préserver Dimitri qui était mentalement fragile, Claude restait son seul défouloir verbal possible mais vu les circonstances, ce n’était vraiment pas une bonne idée, surtout qu’il faisait des efforts pour s’entendre avec elle et qu’il serait regrettable de ruiner cela. Hubert lui révéla que Ferdinand, en rejoignant un groupe de discussion de fans d’Opéra, avait trouvé de futurs élèves de Garreg Mach et qu’ils avaient créé leur propre serveur pour discuter.

Parce qu’elle voulait se changer un peu les idées pendant que son frère et le cousin de celui-ci étaient occupés à faire elle ne savait quoi, elle sauta le pas et s’y inscrivit, retrouvant ainsi des noms qu’elle connaissait et d’autres qui lui étaient totalement inconnus – chacun avait décidé de mettre son prénom en guise de pseudo, ce qui lui facilitait bien la tâche pour apprendre à connaître ces nouvelles personnes.

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Bonjour à tous, je suis Edelgard. J’ai été invitée par Ferdinand et je suis aussi une amie d’Hubert._

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Bienvenue ! Content que tu sois venue ! Je n’étais pas certain que cela t’intéresserait_

**_Dorothea_** _: Salut !_ ❤

**_Lorenz_ ** _: Bienvenue à vous Edelgard._

**_Annette_** _: Bienvenue !_ 😄

**_Hubert_ ** _: Ravi que vous soyez des nôtres. Petra est en train d’étudier. Elle nous rejoindra un autre jour_

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Ok. Pas de souci et merci_

De mémoire, le serveur venait de se créer donc il n’était pas illogique qu’ils soient si peu nombreux. Nul doute que de nouveaux membres allaient venir s’y ajouter au fur et à mesure.

**_Dorothea_** _: Question : je peux t’appeler Edie ? Hubie et Ferdie ont déjà leurs petits noms_ 😉

**_Annette_** _: Et mes amis m’appellent Annie !_ 😄

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Aucun problème Dorothea_

**_Dorothea_** _: Super !_ ❤

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Edelgard, Petra me demandait si Claude se joindrait à nous ? Ou même Dimitri_

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Je leur proposerai tout à l’heure. Surtout que Dimitri a pas mal d’amis à lui qui vont aussi entrer à Garreg Mach_

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Excellent !_

**_Hubert_ ** _: Il me semble que Linhardt y entre aussi cette année…_

Ah oui, Linhardt Hevring… Il n’était pas méchant mais combien de fois, à la fin d’un cours, il avait fallu aller le réveiller celui-là ?! Comme ils n’étaient pas proches, elle n’avait pas gardé le contact avec lui mais elle se souvenait très bien du meilleur ami de celui-ci qui était son opposé parfait. Cela risquait de promettre s’ils étaient dans la même classe…

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Caspar aussi j’imagine ?_

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Je l’avais croisé avant le confinement et oui, il y sera lui aussi. Je crois que la fille Varley sera des nôtres aussi…_

**_Dorothea_ ** _: Varley… Ca me dit quelque chose ce nom…_

**_Hubert_ ** _: Son père est juge à Adrestia_

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Ah ? Le juge Varley a une fille ? Première nouvelle…_

**_Hubert_ ** _: Elle n’a jamais mis les pieds en cours à ma connaissance_

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Elle aurait dû être dans notre classe à Enbarr mais elle n’est jamais venue_

**_Lorenz_ ** _: Amusant que cela vous ait parlé Dorothea_

**_Dorothea_ ** _: Oh, pas tant que ça ! Après des représentations, je reçois parfois des cadeaux avec des cartes. Je crois qu’il m’avait offert un bouquet de tulipes… D’habitude, ce sont des roses, d’où le fait que ça me parle._

**_Annette_ ** _: Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour concilier tes études avec l’opéra Dorothea. Moi j’ai tellement de travail à l’institut de Fhirdiad que ce n’est qu’en ce moment que j’ai vraiment du temps pour chanter_

**_Lorenz_ ** _: Annette, de mémoire, ils ne sont pas si exigeants sur le programme… Combien avez-vous pris d’options au juste ?_

**_Annette_** _: … Toutes ?_ 😅

Eh ben… Edelgard ne savait pas quoi dire face à cela, même elle avait fait des concessions sur le nombre de cours qu’elle voulait suivre – elle n’aurait pas détesté des cours d’art ou des cours supplémentaires d’histoire mais vu l’ambiance chez elle à Enbarr, elle avait préféré évité et se concentrer sur des matières jugées plus appropriées pour obtenir rapidement son indépendance.

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Vous êtes tous de Faerghus vous autres ?_

**_Lorenz_ ** _: Juste Annette. Je suis de Leicester_

**_Dorothea_** _: Et moi d’Adrestia. J’étudie à l’opéra Mittelfranck_ 😉

**_Edelgard_ ** _: Oh ! Donc tu as un programme surtout centré sur les arts si je ne m’abuse ?_

**_Dorothea_ ** _: Danse, chant, musique, théâtre… Heureusement, cela ne me pénalisera pas pour Garreg Mach vu que j’ai une bourse grâce à ça mais je vais devoir bosser si je veux faire un diplôme en dehors de ce domaine :/_

**_Ferdinand_ ** _: Je suis jaloux… J’aurais tant aimé étudié à l’opéra mais mon père n’aurait jamais accepté cela._

**_Edelgard_ ** _: J’avoue partager ce sentiment…_

**_Hubert_ ** _: Dorothea, si vous avez besoin d’aide pour travailler vos cours, n’hésitez pas à nous demander. Edelgard et Ferdinand excellent dans tout ce qui touche à la politique et à l’économie tandis que je suis plus porté sur les sciences._

**_Lorenz_ ** _: J’ai une grande passion pour la littérature si cela vous intéresse. Je serais enchanté de vous fournir mon aide !_

**_Annette_ ** _: Les sciences aussi pour moi ! ^^_

**_Dorothea_ ** _: Merci ! Je n’en demandai pas tant ! ^^_

Ils avaient continué d’échanger sur divers sujets, notamment sur les cours qu’ils comptaient prendre et les professeurs qu’ils espéraient avoir – Ferdinand et Dorothea étaient clairement de grands fans de Manuela Casagranda tandis qu’Annette semblait très intéressée par Hanneman Essar qui avait publié d’excellents articles dans des revues scientifiques – ainsi que sur leurs amis qu’ils comptaient inviter. Elle avait noté que Lorenz était sensible à l’art et l’avait remercié pour le lien vers la visite virtuelle du musée des beaux-arts du comté de Gloucester – de ce qu’il lui en avait dit, sa famille en était propriétaire et y exposait des œuvres rassemblées sur plusieurs générations.

Ayant envie de bouger un peu, Edelgard mit fin à leur conversation, promettant de repasser bientôt, et quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la pièce de vie où elle vit que le canapé avait été bougé… et que ses deux colocataires étaient occupés à faire ce qui ressemblait fort à une posture de yoga sur une jambe – si Claude était à l’aise, ce n’était guère le cas de Dimitri dont l’équilibre lui semblait fort précaire.

—Vous fabriquez quoi au juste ?

Sa question surprit son demi-frère qui, déconcentré, perdit le peu d’équilibre qu’il avait et, dans un cri, finit par chuter sur son cousin, l’entraînant dans sa chute avant que ce dernier ne puisse l’esquiver. La jeune femme alla vite voir s’ils allaient bien, notant qu’à présent, Claude était allongé au sol avec Dimitri étalé à plat ventre sur lui, sa tête sur son torse, dans une position qui aurait pu être douteuse sans en connaître le contexte – une petite part d’elle était tentée de prendre photo souvenir de cela mais elle s’en abstint, préférant éviter qu’une personne mal intentionnée puisse tomber dessus dans le cas où elle égarerait son téléphone.

—Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle, prête à foncer chercher la trousse de secours.

—Oui, grogna Claude tandis que Dimitri, gêné, s’écartait de lui. J’ai connu pire.

—Je suis vraiment désolé Claude ! fit son frère en aidant leur colocataire à se relever. Tu n’as rien de cassé ?

—Nan nan, ça ira. Je retiens juste qu’on va éviter ce genre de position pendant un certain temps…

—Depuis quand vous avez décidé de vous mettre au yoga tous les deux ? questionna Edelgard, intriguée.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard avant de lui répondre.

—En fait, on s’entraînait ensemble… admit timidement Dimitri. Il m’a aidé pour mes exercices de musculation donc en contrepartie…

—L’idée était juste de lui faire faire des trucs simples vu qu’il n’a pas la souplesse pour toucher le sol avec ses deux mains, précisa Claude en se grattant l’arrière du crâne avant de grimacer. Et j’vais peut-être mettre de la glace finalement…

Sur ces mots, il s’éloigna vers la salle de bain des garçons, la laissant seule avec son frère qui était rouge de honte et qui n’osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

—Toutes mes excuses, dit-il en fixant le sol. C’est juste…

—Je sais, c’est difficile pour moi aussi, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Je me doute qu’il est très frustrant pour toi de ne plus pouvoir faire du sport comme tu en as l’habitude et que tu peine à t’y adapter. Personnellement, je donnerai cher pour un sac de frappe et des gants de boxe !

Cette remarque eut le mérite de le faire sourire et de lui faire relever les yeux vers elle.

—Felix m’avait envoyé des liens pour m’aider, lui déclara Dimitri. Cela t’intéresse ?

—Si tu me laisses être ta partenaire d’entraînement, fit Edelgard en souriant avant de se souvenir d’un détail. Au fait, il y a serveur de chat que certains futurs élèves de Garreg Mach ont monté ensemble et auquel Ferdinand m’a invitée. Il y a peu de monde encore mais est-ce que ça t’intéresserait d’y venir et de proposer cela à tes amis à Faerghus ?

—S’il y a des filles dessus, nul doute que Sylvain s’y précipitera…

Un soupir d’agacement échappa à son demi-frère, rappelant à sa mémoire la réputation… sulfureuse du jeune Gautier auprès de la gente féminine – à priori, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne semblait pas avoir essayé de l’approcher quand elle était chez sa mère était qu’il avait déjà fait des allusions douteuses devant Dimitri de ce qu’il serait tenté de faire et cela avait été TRES mal reçu.

—Il y a en une de Faerghus en tout cas, confirma Edelgard avec prudence. Une certaine Annette qui étudie à l’institut de Fhirdiad.

—Annette ? fit Dimitri, clairement intéressé. Annette Dominic ? Son père travaillait beaucoup avec le mien avant… Duscur. Il parlait beaucoup d’elle mais nous n’avons jamais été présentés.

—Elle ne m’a pas dit son nom de famille donc il faudra que tu vérifies tout seul mais du peu que j’ai discuté avec elle, elle est très studieuse et très gentille. Tu ne crains rien à tenter de faire connaissance avec elle ou avec les autres. Il me semble que tu avais eu un bon contact avec Ferdinand.

Bien que son demi-frère n’était jamais allé à Adrestia, il avait déjà été présenté à son cercle d’amis vu que lors de leurs vacances à Derdriu où ils avaient rencontré Claude, Hubert avait été contraint de passer par Ferdinand pour les rejoindre comme il avait des relations au sein de Leicester qui pouvaient les héberger – elle suspectait que c’était ce dénommé Lorenz vu leur passion commune pour l’opéra. A l’inverse, Edelgard n’avait pas rencontré les amis d’enfance de son frère – elle avait juste vu Felix une fois avant qu’ils se brouillent – mais avait pas mal entendu parler d’eux.

—Exact, confirma Dimitri. Donne-moi l’adresse et je la transmettrai aux autres.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en polaire tandis que frère allait récupérer le sien qui était un des deux sur la table basse… quand à cet instant, une alerte résonna, venant visiblement du smartphone de Claude – lui seul pouvait avoir un dragon en guise de fond d’écran. Elle nota que son cadet semblait troublé, cela au moment où leur camarade revint dans la pièce de vie, tenant une poche de glace contre sa nuque.

—Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en récupérant son bien et en le déverrouillant. J’avais oublié que je l’av-

Claude s’interrompit en voyant l’écran de son smartphone puis se hâta vers sa chambre, laissant à peine le temps à Edelgard de réaliser que quelque chose n’allait pas – avait-elle rêvé ou bien l’avait-elle vu pâlir en lisant ce qu’il venait de recevoir ? Elle était tentée d’aller l’interroger là-dessus, voyant une belle occasion de creuser l’énigme qu’était leur camarade, quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

—Laisse-le El, lui dit Dimitri chez qui elle percevait une certaine inquiétude. S’il a un problème, il ne l’admettra pas, pas sans preuves.

—… Qu’est-ce qu’il a reçu au juste ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois intriguée et agacée par cette manie que Claude avait d’esquiver les coups.

—Un message… Lui disant qu’il aurait mieux fait de mourir.

En entendant cela, Edelgard eut d’abord un choc… qui laissa vite place à un éclair de compréhension sur le possible pourquoi de l’attitude de leur camarade ainsi que le fait qu’il soit scolarisé à domicile et qu’il ne semble pas avoir d’autres fréquentations qu’eux : il était peut-être une victime de harcèlement scolaire, ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer qu’il ait dû déménager chez son grand-père.

Et si elle avait vu juste, Claude avait été retrouvé par un de ses bourreaux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un moment que j'ai rien publié... Surtout que j'avais ça de corrigé sous le coude depuis deux mois ! ^^'
> 
> Bon, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire mais l'inspiration peine un peu (et là, j'ai cédé aux sirènes d'Animal Crossing ^^')
> 
> Du coup, bonne lecture ! ^^

Cette espèce d’enfoiré d’Ahmad… Claude avait dû changer de numéro en emménageant à Fódlan, ne laissant le nouveau qu’à ses parents, et il avait même pris un nouvel email vu que l’ancien était clairement affilié à son pays d’origine – sans compter le fait qu’il était saturé de spams et de pubs pour divers jeux en ligne auxquels il ne touchait plus. A tous les coups, son demi-frère avait fouillé dans le téléphone de leur père pour le trouver… et comme il avait dû se prendre une bonne gueulante de celui-ci – connaissant cet énergumène, il avait dû vouloir aller sur les plages alors que c’était interdit et s’était pris une amende bien salée –, il voulait se défouler sur son punching ball préféré, usant même d’un traducteur en ligne pour transposer de l’almyrois en un fodlien à la grammaire bancale, et s’était permis de bien faire circuler son numéro partout faute de pouvoir lui pourrir la vie sur les réseaux sociaux…

Autant dire qu’en ce moment, il regrettait de ne pas vivre à une époque où le téléphone et internet n’avaient pas encore été inventés.

Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit, cela bien qu’il ait éteint son téléphone pour ne plus l’entendre sonner toutes les deux secondes. Ses vieilles angoisses s’étaient réveillées, celles qui le laissaient en alerte constante, lui hurlant au danger au moindre croisement. Même s’il parvenait à esquiver certains de ses harceleurs, ils étaient toujours trop nombreux pour qu’il puisse lutter et la seule solution qu’il avait trouvée pour leur échapper était de s’isoler dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas les atteindre… Fódlan lui était apparue comme une belle opportunité de pouvoir enfin respirer loin de ses bourreaux mais manifestement, c’était terminé.

A son réveil, il avait rallumé son smartphone, découvrant la bonne centaine de messages de haine à son encontre venant de numéros inconnus qu’il s’empressa de bloquer, faute d’avoir d’autres solutions à sa portée. Quand il eut terminé, il s’aperçut qu’il était presque dix heures et qu’il devrait déjà avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec ses deux colocataires du moment – il suspectait qu’ils se doutaient de quelque chose, Dimitri se comportant bizarrement avec lui depuis le dîner et Edelgard s’étant montrée bien trop calme à son égard alors qu’elle avait plutôt tendance à vouloir prendre le dessus en règle générale.

Faire comme si de rien n’était, il avait l’habitude. De toute manière, à l’école, dès qu’il avait tenté de parler de ce qu’il subissait, personne ne voulait le croire et ses parents étaient trop occupés pour remarquer qu’un truc clochait – enfin, ça c’était jusqu’à ce que Nader, son parrain, s’aperçoive qu’il avait des ecchymoses suspectes sur le corps lors d’une de leurs séances de tir à l’arc et qu’il le signale à son père qui, avec sa mère ainsi qu’avec ses notes qui s’étaient mises à chuter dangereusement, n’avait pas tardé à comprendre ce qu’il subissait et qui avait certainement joué dans son déménagement à Leicester.

Il avait fait sa petite comédie du « tout va très bien » toute la matinée, gardant sciemment son téléphone éteint pour ne pas attirer l’attention de la jeune femme s’il se mettait à vibrer – il était certain qu’elle serait capable de fouiller dedans à la première occasion. Profitant qu’ils aient une longue liste de courses à faire, il proposa vite de se disperser entre les différents commerces encore ouverts, justifiant cela par la longue file d’attente qu’il y aurait partout tout en se dévouant pour tenter sa chance au marché, laissant Dimitri passer à l’épicerie et Edelgard s’occuper de la boulangerie.

Seulement, une fois qu’ils furent séparés, Claude était contraint de rallumer son téléphone, d’une part parce que s’il se perdait ou qu’il y avait un problème, il fallait qu’il puisse contacter ses camarades et, d’autre part, parce que Faerghus avait mis une fichue attestation en place et qu’ils étaient tous contraints à la version numérique, l’appartement ne comportant pas d’imprimante. Bien entendu, dès que l’appareil termina son démarrage, il s’aperçut qu’il avait énormément de notifications, faisant qu’il décida de faire le tri en chemin…

… ce qui fut une grave erreur de sa part, ayant oublié qu’à cause du climat très froid de la région et des températures glaciales qu’il y avait eu cette nuit, de mauvaises surprises pouvaient apparaître, notamment une à laquelle il n’avait encore pas été confronté : du verglas sur le trottoir.

N’ayant pas vu le danger, il avait été totalement incapable de l’anticiper, posant son pied sur la plaque glacée se trouvant en haut des trois marches qu’il devait descendre et, perdant brutalement son équilibre, dévala celle-ci bien malgré lui jusqu’au trottoir plus bas, cela sous les yeux des rares personnes présentes qui le virent atterrir brutalement au sol, son téléphone à un mètre de lui.

—Merde, grogna-t-il en voulant se relever avant de sentir une violente douleur en voulant poser son pied au sol, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Manquait plus que ça : à tous les coups, dans sa chute, il s’était tordu la cheville, signifiant qu’il allait avoir un gros problème pour rentrer sans aggraver ce qui risquait fort d’être une entorse. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’avoir ce genre de blessure, surtout avec un climat pareil qu’il peinait déjà à supporter.

En notant que personne ne semblait vouloir venir vérifier s’il allait bien ou l’aider à se remettre debout, Claude eut une brève seconde d’incompréhension, cela avant de se souvenir qu’il ne portait pas de masques, n’ayant pas pu en trouver un, et que la population de Faerghus était terrifiée par ce virus, faisant qu’absolument personne ne risquait de vouloir l’approcher, surtout qu’il était clairement un étranger à leurs yeux – la haine qu’il crut apercevoir chez certains lui rappela douloureusement ses mauvais souvenirs d’Almyra. Il en conclut qu’il allait devoir se débrouiller seul quand une main robuste gantée d’un épais gant bleu aux motifs oranges apparu dans son champ de vision.

—Tout va bien ?

Il tourna son attention vers l’inconnu – un étranger vu le léger accent qu’il avait perçu dans cette voix grave et profonde – pour découvrir un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs qui, faute d’avoir un vrai masque, se servait de son écharpe colorée pour cacher le bas de son visage, ne lui permettant de voir que ses yeux verts et ses oreilles, notamment la grosse boucle d’oreille en or qui pendait à l’une d’elles.

—J’ai connu pire… lui dit Claude avec prudence, hésitant un instant avec de prendre la main, laissant cet inconnu le remettre facilement sur pieds, avant qu’il ne grimace à cause de sa cheville. Juste ma cheville qui a reçu.

—D’accord, fit simplement cet homme qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui.

En observant plus attentivement sa tenue, le jeune homme réalisa que celle-ci avait dû voir de meilleurs jours, plusieurs zones ayant été abimées et réparées avec des pièces de tissu tandis que ses chaussures étaient usées, le cuir ayant perdu son lustre depuis bien longtemps. Le dernier détail qu’il nota fut l’énorme sac à dos que portait cet inconnu et dont l’état n’était pas fameux du tout.

Soudain, un caillou vint frapper de plein fouet le bras de cet homme, attirant son attention vers ceux qui faisaient la queue pour voir qu’ils les fixaient avec peur et haine, leurs regards surtout tournés vers celui qui l’avait relevé. Puis se souvenant de ce qui avait été dit aux informations ces derniers jours, Claude réalisa où était le problème : l’inconnu face à lui était un Duscurien, ceux injustement accusés de répandre le virus à Faerghus.

Pas bon…

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant comment apaiser la situation qui pouvait potentiellement dégénérer, quand quelqu’un tenta à nouveau de leur envoyer un projectile… qui fut attrapé au vol par une personne dont il reconnu aisément les cheveux blonds et l’écharpe bleu roi.

—N’avez-vous donc rien d’autre à faire ?! scanda la voix d’Edelgard, manifestement en colère. Ce virus touche tout le monde et n’importe lequel d’entre nous peut l’avoir ! Et dois-je vous rappeler que des personnes sont allées en prison pour ce que vous venez de faire ?

Cette dernière phrase fit son effet, tous ceux regardant la scène s’en étant brusquement désintéressés, préférant fixer le sol plutôt que de risquer d’avoir affaire aux autorités – il était vrai que la population de Faerghus était, de base, plutôt disciplinée et respectait les forces de l’ordre, faisant que ce genre de menace pouvait fonctionner. Constatant cela, ses deux colocataires se tournèrent vers lui… ce qui le fit grandement s’interroger.

—Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici au juste ? leur demanda-t-il, ne cachant pas sa surprise de les voir à cet endroit alors qu’ils étaient censés être ailleurs.

—On s’est tous les deux rendus compte que tu avais pris les deux jeux de clés de l’appartement et nous allions en récupérer un quand on a vu cette scène, expliqua calmement la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son demi-frère. Il semble qu’il faille rentrer plus tôt que p-… Dimitri ?

Claude glissa son regard vers son cousin… dont l’attention était focalisée sur le Duscurien, son visage exprimant un fort étonnement, une émotion aussi visible dans le regard vert de l’inconnu qui était clairement stupéfait, donnant l’impression que chacun venait d’apercevoir un fantôme.

—C’est vous… souffla Dimitri, les yeux bleus détaillant l’homme de bas en haut. Vou-

—Toutes mes excuses, le coupa le Duscurien en baissant la tête. Je n’aurais pas d-

—Non ! Vous vivez dans la rue, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, c’était cohérent : les vêtements rapiécés, les chaussures usées, le gros sac à dos… L’homme était clairement partagé sur ce qu’il devait faire mais son cousin trancha en lui offrant le gîte, cela bien que c’était risqué en cette période d’accueillir un inconnu – quoique vu la tête de Dimitri, il le connaissait et c’était réciproque. Edelgard, voyant que le Duscurien hésitait, insista pour qu’il vienne, une décision que Claude décida d’appuyer… cela juste avant que sa cheville ne se rappelle à son souvenir, la douleur revenant avec force lorsqu’il posa le pied qu’il ne fallait pas au sol.

En conséquence, Dimitri le porta sur son dos jusqu’à l’appartement, Dedue – c’était le prénom de leur nouveau colocataire – derrière eux tandis que la jeune femme avait récupéré le second jeu de clés avant de partir en vitesse faire quelques achats pour ce soir ainsi qu’un saut à la pharmacie. Il fut installé dans le canapé, sa jambe tendue sur la table basse avec interdiction de poser son pied au sol, de la glace posée sur sa cheville et la télécommande à portée de main pour l’occuper le temps nécessaire.

—Il faudra voir comment ça évolue mais dans tous les cas, tu es au repos forcé, lui confirma Dimitri après avoir examiné ce qui était très probablement une entorse. El veut que je prenne des photos au cas où.

—Te gêne pas, fit Claude, observant son cousin sortir son téléphone… et se souvenant brutalement d’un détail vital. Attends… Mon tel…

—El l’a récupéré.

Son sang se glaça en entendant cela. Logiquement, sous le choc, son téléphone avait dû se verrouiller et peut-être se casser – quoique vu qu’il le faisait souvent tomber, il avait investi dans une super coque résistante aux chocs donc sauf pub mensongère, il risquait fort d’être intact. Mais s’il recevait un message, elle allait voir la notification avec le numéro et elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de voir que l’indicatif ne correspondait pas à Fódlan…

Bien que stressé d’avance par ce qui risquait fort de lui tomber dessus au retour d’Edelgard, Claude suivit la conversation entre Dimitri et Dedue – ce dernier ne voulait clairement pas s’imposer mais hors de question de le laisser dormir dehors car, vu ce qu’il s’était produit, ce n’était pas le virus qui allait tuer cet homme mais des imbéciles qui le pensaient porteur, un point qu’il s’empressa de souligner à haute voix, convaincant ainsi le Duscurien de rester le temps du confinement. Puis il sut ensuite comment ces deux-là se connaissaient : lors de la Tragédie de Duscur, il était celui qui avait porté secours à Dimitri en le sortant lui et son père du wagon où ils se trouvaient avant que celui-ci ne soit consumé par les flammes.

—Toutes mes excuses, déclara Dedue, les yeux baissés. Si j’étais arrivé plus vite, j’aurais peut-être pu sauver tout le monde. Au lieu de ça…

—Vous n’avez pas à vous en excuser Dedue, lui dit calmement Dimitri. Les autres étaient déjà morts, vous n’auriez rien pu faire pour eux.

En observant son cousin, Claude l’avait vu déglutir, une réaction qui n’était guère étonnante vu la violence du traumatisme pour lui… et il réalisa aussi que c’était probablement la première fois qu’il l’entendait dire cela, le faisant frémir en imaginant le genre de scène d’horreur à laquelle il avait pu assister, lui, le seul passager du train à en être sorti indemne. Pas étonnant qu’il dorme aussi mal la nuit.

—Dites, les coupa Claude en grimaçant légèrement à cause de sa cheville. Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre Dedue et moi, je squatterai celle de Dimitri. Ça me gêne absolument pas.

—Je vous remercie, lui dit le Duscurien en inclinant la tête avec respect. Cependant, je ne veux pas être une gêne…

—Vu que je suis condamné à marcher à cloche pied jusque je ne sais quand, si vous savez au moins faire des pâtes, ce serait top ! Les deux autres ne sont pas capables de se faire cuire un œuf sans risquer de mettre le feu à la cuisine ou de trop le saler !

Cette remarque fit tout de suite rougir son cousin, ce dernier s’étant certainement reconnu dans la catégorie des soucis d’assaisonnement – d’ailleurs, il trouvait ça un peu curieux car autant Edelgard était mauvaise en cuisine et ratait ses cuissons neuf fois sur dix, autant elle n’avait aucun souci à repérer quand un plat était trop salé, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Dimitri qui, le jour où il avait trop assaisonné son omelette car le flacon de paprika lui avait échappé des mains, n’avait même pas bronché, comme s’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte.

—Claude est le seul de nous trois qui sait se débrouiller en cuisine, précisa Dimitri, les oreilles encore rouge de gêne. Ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas très doués quand il s’agit de faire autre chose que réchauffer un plat.

En entendant cela, Dedue se tourna vers la cuisine, son regard semblant analyser chaque élément visible, l’espace disponible ainsi que les différents rangements et équipements existants. Il s’intéressa aux épices qui étaient à portée de main près de la plaque électrique, allant jusqu’à ouvrir certains flacons pour en respirer le contenu, puis il ouvrit le frigo, faisant un inventaire rapide du peu qui s’y trouvait encore – de mémoire, c’était des restes de pâtes, un peu de jambon, du beurre, un pot de sauce tomate à peine entamé ce midi et un bon morceau d’Emmental.

—On est un peu à sec là, fit Claude en le voyant ouvrir le placard où étaient stockés les biscottes, la farine et quelques biscuits. Doit aussi rester quelques conserves et deux bouteilles de lait mais aujourd’hui, on était censés refaire un peu le plein.

—Je vois, dit le Duscurien dont la main passa sur le plan de travail en bois du bar. Dans ce cas, je m’occuperai de vos repas à compter de ce soir. J’espère juste que cela vous conviendra.

Intérieurement, il était soulagé car enfin, quelqu’un d’autre allait prendre cette tâche en main et se creuser la tête à sa place pour le menu – la seule inconnue était les compétences culinaires de leur invité longue durée mais elles ne pouvaient pas être pire que celles des deux autres.

Comme il était au repos forcé, c’était Dimitri qui fut chargé de déménager ses affaires, lui amenant son ordinateur portable avant de mettre ses draps en machine – vu le regard qu’il avait reçu, il allait devoir maîtriser encore plus le chaos qu’il laissait derrière lui à partir de ce jour. Pendant qu’il était occupé à ranger, Dedue avait terminé son inventaire des placards et commençait à sortir quelques ustensiles quand Edelgard rentra, un sac de pain et une boîte de gâteaux avec elle qu’elle déposa sur le bar avant de le rejoindre avec une pommade et des bandages qu’elle venait visiblement d’acheter.

—On m’avait proposé des béquilles mais je ne pouvais pas les transporter donc sauf si tu en veux vraiment, tu t’en passeras, lui dit elle en examinant sa cheville. Oh et j’ai ça aussi.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche rouge, elle en sortit son téléphone qu’il lui arracha presque des mains, se hâtant de le déverrouiller… pour constater qu’effectivement, Ahmad était revenu à la charge.

—Dimitri et moi on s’inquiète tu sais, lui déclara Edelgard, confirmant ainsi ce qu’il redoutait. Que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à l’un de nous, soit, mais de ce que nous avons constaté, nous sommes tes seuls amis, n’est-ce pas ?

—Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, fit-il, son regard fixé sur l’écran de son téléphone où il pouvait encore voir un message de haine à son encontre.

—Très bien… Mais sache que si tu as besoin, nous sommes disponibles. De plus, je t’ai envoyé quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du bien si tu tentes ta chance. Je doute que tu ais grand-chose à perdre à jeter un œil.

En entendant cela, Claude haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur les messages reçus, repérant qu’effectivement, l’un d’eux venait de la jeune femme et était un lien vers un serveur de chat où certains futurs élèves de Garreg Mach étaient présents – elle avait bien précisé que Petra était dessus et que Dimitri aussi, chacun utilisant leurs prénoms en guise de pseudo. Quelque peu hésitant, il se connecta dessus et, durant une bonne minute, se contenta de regarder les autres discuter – à priori, cela débattait sur la musique et aucune des personnes en ligne en ce moment ne lui était familière.

Il allait se déconnecter quand il reçu un message en privé d’une certaine Hilda.

**_Hilda_ ** _: Salut ! T’es nouveau ? Ou nouvelle ? Si t’as peur de venir, c’est pas grave hein. Ferdinand et Lorenz se sont un peu enflammés là ^^’_

Cette remarque le fit un peu sourire, lui rappelant au passage que son second prénom était mixte, d’où cette question.

**_Claude_ ** _: Nouveau et j’étais juste venu jeter un œil en fait._

**_Hilda_ ** _: Oh ? Timide peut-être ? Y a pas de souci. J’ai une bonne copine à moi que j’essaie de faire venir et qui est très renfermée mais je galère à la convaincre. Des idées peut-être ?_

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il s’était laissé prendre dans la conversation, remarquant à peine qu’Edelgard s’était installée de l’autre côté du canapé et avait les yeux fixés sur sa liseuse. Il en était à échanger des banalités avec cette fille qu’il ne connaissait pas, cela jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par révéler qu’il était confiné à Faerghus alors qu’il vivait à Derdriu.

**_Hilda_ ** _: Attends, sérieux ?! J’habite pas loin de chez toi ! Comment ça se fait qu’on s’est jamais croisés ?! Oo_

**_Claude_ ** _: En fait, ça fait pas longtemps que j’ai emménagé à Derdriu. Mes parents bougent pas mal et c’était pas pratique pour les études._

Pas entièrement la vérité mais à ce stade, rien d’anormal.

**_Hilda_ ** _: Punaise faut absolument qu’on se fasse une sortie quand ce bordel sera fini ! On se prévoit un café ! Oh et t’es d’accord pour un appel vidéo demain ? Ce sera plus sympa !_

Il eut un moment d’hésitation, se demandant si ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée… cela avant de se souvenir que de toute manière, ils allaient se voir en vrai durant leurs études, faisant qu’il décida d’accepter, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que cela se passe bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dedue is here ! Ou comment sauver les papilles gustatives de tout le monde...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Un moment que j'avais pas mis à jour ici mais cela commençait à devenir urgent que je le fasse vu que ma fic Floraison fait allusion à des évènements ayant eu lieu durant la période de cette fic donc si je veux la continuer sereinement, faut aussi que j'avance ici.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Dimitri avait reconnu celui qui l’avait sorti du train ce jour où sa vie avait basculé, il avait eu du mal à le croire… mais en constatant que cet homme était manifestement sans domicile par ces températures et durant cette période où les Duscuriens étaient accusés à tort d’avoir amené ce virus en Faerghus, il ne pouvait pas tolérer de le laisser dehors, seul à la merci de tous et au risque d’y laisser sa vie. Heureusement, Edelgard et Claude partageaient visiblement son opinion et Dedue était donc à présent confiné avec eux, faisant qu’il avait dû en avertir ses parents – lui qui s’était attendu à un sermon reçut, au contraire, des félicitations pour son attitude, cela bien qu’on lui ait souligné le risque qu’il avait pris en agissant ainsi.

Son cousin ne pouvant plus poser le pied par terre à cause de son entorse, c’était leur invité qui avait pris en main la corvée de cuisine… et qui, ainsi, gagna encore plus l’estime de ses hôtes. Avec ce qui leur restait, il avait préparé un plat simple mais qui, vu la réaction très agréablement surprise de sa sœur, était délicieux. Claude lui-même l’avait confirmé, complimentant grandement leur nouveau chef qui s’avérait en fait être un cordon bleu – ils surent en discutant qu’il était commis dans un restaurant avant que le confinement ne débute et que, suite aux accusations infondées, avait été sommé de quitter le modeste logement qu’il occupait dans la partie la plus précaire d’Arianrhod.

A cet instant, Dimitri regretta fortement d’avoir perdu le sens du goût, étant incapable de réellement savourer cette nourriture dont il ne pouvait qu’en apprécier la texture des plus agréables sur sa langue et le parfum exquis, probablement dû aux épices utilisées par leur invité à durée indéterminée.

Cependant, avec une personne en plus dans l’appartement, il leur manquait une chambre et, vu qu’il occupait la plus grande, il était logique que son cousin la partage avec lui – c’était loin d’être la première fois qu’ils dormaient dans la même pièce, l’ayant déjà fait à Derdriu où la cohabitation, malgré leurs idées clairement opposées sur le sujet du rangement, s’était assez bien passée. En revanche, partager le même lit était déjà plus… délicat, même si cela s’était déjà produit auparavant – c’était surtout par accident la première fois, Claude s’étant endormi alors qu’ils regardaient un film – et le fait qu’ils n’avaient pas du tout la même sensibilité au froid compliquait la chose.

Heureusement, ils avaient vite trouvé un compromis sur le nombre de couvertures sur le lit – une de plus avait été mise sur le côté occupé par son cousin – et la suite se passa sans encombre, chacun occupé à discuter sur ce serveur qu’ils avaient rejoints où, sans surprise, Sylvain s’y était très vite inscrit et avait déjà réussi à se prendre les foudres de Lorenz en voulant draguer une certaine Lysithea – il avait été obligé d’intervenir pour calmer la chose et les deux avaient décidé de s’ignorer mutuellement pour quelques temps. De ce qu’il sut par Ingrid, leur ami n’arrêtait pas d’envoyer des messages à Felix pour qu’il vienne lui aussi, messages auxquels l’intéressé avait répondu par une bonne série d’insultes avant de céder à l’acharnement de leur ami d’enfance – à noter que son premier message public demandait à ce qu’on le laisse tranquille, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant le connaissant, puis il s’était mis Hors-ligne… avant de se reconnecter une seconde après que Sylvain l’ait cité avec un smiley cœur pour menacer ce dernier de le tuer.

Le lendemain, parce qu’elle en avait déjà assez de voir Claude se déplacer à cloche-pied et manquer de tomber, Edelgard avait finalement décidé d’aller lui acheter des béquilles avant d’aller tenter sa chance au marché ou à l’épicerie, faisant que Dimitri avait fait seul ses exercices de musculations avant que Dedue ne propose de se joindre à lui, ce qu’il accepta volontiers – le duscurien était bien bâti et, alors qu’il avait peut-être laissé son regard admirer sa carrure un peu trop longtemps, il entendit son cousin siffler d’admiration, le sortant de sa transe.

Au bout de deux jours, leur nouveau colocataire était parfaitement installé, ayant pleinement pris possession de la cuisine et de la gestion des menus ainsi que de la liste des courses. Ils avaient proposé de lui acheter aussi de nouveaux vêtements, sa sœur ayant repéré des sites de vente en ligne intéressant, mais il avait refusé, demandant à la place des pelotes de laine de couleurs bien précises – leur invité savait tricoter manifestement.

—Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Quand Dedue lui posa cette question ce matin-là, alors qu’ils étaient encore les seuls debout, Dimitri fut extrêmement surpris, manquant de lâcher le couteau avec lequel il étalait le beurre sur sa tranche de pain.

—Pardon ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

—Tu ne sembles pas aimer ma cuisine, précisa le duscurien avec calme. Ta façon de manger me laisse penser que n’y prend pas de plaisir et si les goûts ne te conviennent p-

—Ce n’est pas ça ! C’est… ahem…

En à peine quelques jours, son secret avait été découvert là où sa famille ne s’en était même pas aperçu. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à donner le change…

—En réalité, le problème vient uniquement de moi, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux. J’ai… perdu le sens du goût depuis… cet évènement à Duscur. Toutes mes excuses si j’ai donné l’impression que je n’appréciais pas ta cuisine mais c’est juste que je me sens… triste de ne pas en avoir la possibilité.

—Je comprends mieux, fit Dedue avec un léger hochement de tête. Les autres l’ignorent, n’est-ce pas ?

—Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter encore plus à mon sujet, surtout quand ils ont leurs propres problèmes à gérer.

A ce moment précis, il pensait surtout à Claude qui persistait à esquiver toute question le concernant plus que de coutume et qui, bien que présent sur le serveur, continuait de discuter exclusivement avec une seule personne dessus – une dénommée Hilda à priori avec qui le courant semblait bien passer. Si seulement il voulait bien leur expliquait ce qu’il se passait exactement…

—Parfois, partager ses propres soucis n’est pas quelque chose de négatif, lui dit calmement Dedue. Cela peut aussi permettre de créer un lien de confiance entre deux personnes qui traversent ou ont traversé des périodes difficiles et ainsi aider à les surmonter moralement. Le plus ardu est de trouver le bon confident, celui auquel on acceptera de s’exposer.

Ces paroles, Dimitri les avait bien retenues durant toute la journée, gardant un œil sur Claude en faisant attention à ne pas lui poser la moindre question qui pourrait le faire se braquer contre lui – même s’il le cachait bien, son cousin n’était pas à son aise depuis qu’ils avaient vu le message sur son téléphone, surtout avec Edelgard qu’il voudrait clairement esquiver, une chose qui lui était difficile avec son entorse.

Un peu avant minuit, il décida de profiter qu’ils étaient tous deux couchés, chacun sur son téléphone à discuter avec quelqu’un du serveur – dans son cas à lui, c’était avec Annette qui était bien celle dont il avait tant entendu parler par Gustave Dominic, un des employés de son père – pour agir en mettant ce conseil reçu en pratique.

—Je te dois des excuses depuis un moment, commença-t-il, attirant sur lui l’attention de son cousin. Toutes les fois où tu as cuisiné et que je ne t’ai pas dit ce que je pensais exactement…

—Si c’est ça, c’est pas un souci tu sais, lui dit Claude qui le fixait bizarrement. Je sais que je suis pas un grand cuisinier d-

—Ce n’est pas ça. C’est… Je n’aurais jamais pu te donner mon avis éclairé sur ta cuisine parce que je ne peux pas en percevoir les saveurs. J’ai… perdu le sens du goût suite à Duscur.

Face à cet aveu soudain, il vit le regard de son cousin s’agrandir de stupeur durant un court instant avant que celui-ci ne soit soudainement traversé par un éclair de compréhension.

—Voilà pourquoi tu n’as rien dit la fois où j’avais trop assaisonné une soupe, réalisa Claude avant de lâcher un soupir. Si j’avais su plus tôt, je me serais moins pris la tête sur les menus.

—Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça… s’excusa Dimitri en baissant les yeux. Quand je m’en suis aperçu, tout le monde était déjà inquiet pour moi et pour mon père donc j’avais préféré ne rien dire en pensant que ça reviendrait mais…

Jamais il n’avait retrouvé le sens goût… C’était triste à dire mais il s’y était habitué avec le temps, cela bien qu’il ait perdu le plaisir de savourer un aliment, quel qu’il soit, et qu’à présent, manger était juste une nécessité à ses yeux – le bon côté à son agnosie, c’était qu’il était bien moins difficile sur la nourriture qu’auparavant, les aliments qu’il détestait enfant ne le dérangeant plus du tout mais, en revanche, il avait choisi de bannir l’alcool, estimant dangereux de ne pas pouvoir en sentir le goût s’il venait à en ingérer vu les effets que cette substance pouvait avoir sur le corps.

—J’en parlerai à El’ demain, poursuivit-il, estimant qu’il était plus que temps que sa sœur soit au courant. Et…

Il hésita un instant, ne voulant pas imposer ses démons à son cousin, puis une brève image de Dedue traversa son esprit et il vida enfin son sac concernant ce jour qui l’avait marqué à vie, notamment le fait qu’il s’estimait fautif que Glenn soit mort, tout ça parce qu’il avait voulu récupérer un livre dans son sac et que son aîné s’était levé pour le récupérer à sa place… deux secondes avant la violente collision entre les deux trains qui avait projeté le jeune homme presque à l’autre bout de leur wagon – les images de cet instant lui revinrent en tête, notamment le choc, le train qui sortait des rails, le siège s’étant écrasé sur son père et l’ayant laissé handicapé à vie… et le corps inerte de Glenn tandis que des fumées noires commençaient à envahir les lieux.

Comment avait-il réussi à être le seul dans ce wagon à être indemne ?

En entendant son prénom, Dimitri se reconnecta avec la réalité, cela pour découvrir Claude qui le fixait avec une vive inquiétude avant qu’il ne vienne se coller à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras durant une bonne minute, cela sans prononcer le moindre mot. Quand il rompit l’étreinte, il révéla qu’il avait raconté cela à Felix… et que c’était la cause de leur relation difficile depuis quelques temps.

—Il n’avait pas totalement fait son deuil, c’est très probable, supposa son cousin qui avait gardé une main posée sur son épaule. Et personne dans ce train ne savait d’avance ce qui allait se passer, toi inclus.

—Cela ne change rien au fait que c’est de ma faute s-

Brusquement, Claude l’avait fait taire en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Il leva son regard vers celui émeraude du jeune homme, cela pour voir celui-ci hocher négativement la tête avant de soupirer d’un air résigné.

—Tu t’es exposé pour me faire parler n’est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion avant de retirer sa main de son visage. Je sais que c’est ça, me mens pas.

—… Il y a de ça, oui, admit-il avant de poursuivre. J’ignore ce que tu traverses en ce moment mais tu n’es pas le seul à avoir tes propres démons et… peut-être que ce sera plus facile de se soutenir plutôt que de rester chacun de notre côté.

Dimitri avait du mal à dire à quoi pensait son cousin face à ces paroles, celui-ci s’étant comme figé durant de longues secondes… avant de s’écarter, lui laissant ainsi penser qu’il l’avait fait se braquer contre lui et que tout était fichu. Cependant, pour une raison curieuse, il le vit s’asseoir dos à lui comme il le pouvait puis, étrangement, retirer le haut de son pyjama… dévoilant ainsi de nombreuses cicatrices, jusque-là toujours soigneusement cachées des regards à cet endroit – quelque soit leur origine, toutes avaient le même degré de guérison, signe qu’elle datait de la même période, et certaines n’étaient pas belles à voir – ainsi qu’une autre en haut du bras gauche – celle-ci était une brûlure et, quand il vit sa forme, il réalisa avec horreur qu’elle pouvait correspondre à celle que pourrait faire une cigarette incandescente.

—Ceci m’a valu un séjour à l’hôpital car les plaies nécessitaient des points de sutures, expliqua Claude dont il voyait le corps légèrement trembler, soit à cause du souvenir de ce jour, soit à cause du froid. C’est aussi pour ça que ma mère m’a envoyé à Leicester quand mon parrain lui a dit que j’y laisserai ma peau la fois suivante. Fódlan était le seul endroit où je pouvais lui échapper…

Peu après que Dimitri ait tiqué sur cette dernière phrase, son cousin se rhabilla puis revint se coller à lui… avant de tout lui dire : ses vraies origines, la façon dont il était traité par sa famille, le harcèlement dont il était toujours victime… et tous les mystères qui entouraient son cousin étaient à présent bien plus clairs à ses yeux – il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Sylvain qui, lui aussi, avait eu son frère aîné comme bourreau des années durant avant que ce dernier ne soit chassé du domicile familial, et qui avait fait comme si de rien n’était, cela même après qu’ils aient découvert la vérité sur ce qu’il subissait.

Tout en serrant Claude contre lui, Dimitri se jura intérieurement qu’il allait veiller sur lui aussi longtemps que possible et que jamais il ne laissera son cousin se faire brutaliser à Fódlan…


End file.
